Zoro turned Marine
by ForbiddenLeo
Summary: Zoro is injected with a syringe by a mysterious man and he looses his memories and comes to think that he is a Marine. He runs from the crew and escapes to the government base. Zoro forces himself to remember who is, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Oi, This is the first fan fiction that I'm doing where I haven't had a single clue of what I'm going to do with the plot… I love the idea but… I doubt I'll be able to execute as well as I hope. Despite that, Enjoy! Read! Review!**

**I know that this chapter it short, I apologize. The next ones will be longer…probably!**

**Prologue!**

"Damnit!" A fist slammed abruptly on the table which shook on its wobbly leg. The wooden desk splintered slightly and left a small indent of where it was hit.

"What is it sir?" A young man in white asked the elder. His eyes were terrified but he tried to keep his posture stiff. He felt his hands shake slightly when the elder man looked up towards him.

"Explain this to me." The mans sharp tone shook the room and a dense feeling swept through the air. He spun a small sheet of paper towards the end of the desk, where the younger man reached out and barely touched it. In the dark of the room he could only see a slight outline but it was enough for him to formulate an answer.

"It's a bounty poster." The young man quivered on the spot. In the small, private room the young man instantly felt scared by the enormous pressure radiating from the figure in front of him.

"I know that. But why is _he_ on it!" Dark black eyes shot up from over the desk. The pupils reflected no light and they seemed to stare right through the younger man.

"Because… he's a pirate." The man replied cautiously, unsure of the correct answer for his superior.

"You fool. This man is not like the other pirates I've seen. He has good in him, but it is just being masked." The mans white teeth grinded together as he stood up and paced slightly. A white marine's jacket trailed slowly behind him, with the word justice sprawled on the back.

"Yes sir." By just answering with this, the young man thought that he was safe.

"Therefore, I think he needs a little... adjustment." The dark man snickered and his brow furrowed as he retracted a syringe from his pocket.

"Ah, err, -uh-sir?" The young man shook all over now, afraid of the intense aura that developed from the man in front of him.

"Hmmm yes?" The man smirked as he eyed the needle carefully, gently turning it in his pale fingers. The plastic moved seamlessly through the finger creases. A light green liquid tossed inside, splashing against the seamless edges.

"That's illegal! That is property of the government and you may not use it without jurisdiction." The words spilled out and young man immediately regretted having such a strong conscience. He clenched his jaw and tried to stop his mouth.

The elder man shot the young boy a sharp look.

"I-I-m sorry sir. But that syringe is used to alter the-

Within an instant the young man lay on the floor, unconscious and in brute pain. The elder just stood over him, his arm still cocked with blood on the knuckles.

"You don't tell me what to do." He whispered as he bent over the unmoving body. Blood seared lightly out of the temple.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the man looked up frantically. He withdrew his cotton white cape and draped it over the body. In the dark it simply looked like a small pile of clothes.

"Yes?" The man grunted, trying to sound busy and innocent.

"Is everything alright Sergeant Belial?" The voice rang from outside the door. "We heard shouting sir."

A grim smile played across Belials face as he replied "No, everything is fine. Just fine."

His fingers still cradled the syringe and he shifted over towards his desk. With an uncannily sharp movement he struck the desk with the syringe, right into the bounty sheet. The needle pierced the paper head of 120,000,000 Roronoa Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming Of Death

**Authors Note: So in case you don't stalk my profile.. I currently have 6 stories going and 2 more that are in progress. Yet I decided to update this one first because apparently it is the most popular. I don't own One piece**

**I'M REALLY SORRY IT STARTS OUT A LITTLE GRAPHIC… IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN **

**RATE T FOR SLIGHT CUSSING**

**Side note: No pairings and NO YAOI**

_This means font means thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of Death**

_The bodies lay littered across the ground, crumpled and thrown away, the belonging flesh blending into the dirt. Pale figures were lost in the dirt with bright red cuts drawing the attention away. Slashes were scraped across the bodies, deep-with malicious intent of death. Blood slowly oozed out of the wounds. Black dots were thrown across the bodies, the hardened blood leaving apparent traces of murder._

_A small hat in the corner fluttered uselessly in the wind, a strange sense of weakness embodying it. _

_Several bodies toppled over, revealing their sun bleached faces and looks of anguish and fear. But mostly they displayed shock… and betrayal._

_One body was buried darker than the others, with one arm twisted out of position, bent at such an unnatural angle. Black hair draped over the curvy figure and a book could be seen, bulging in the corner of her pocket, never to be read again. _

_Lying next to her, so close that they could share their pain, was a bright haired ginger, with short orange locks that fell away into the graveled ground. Sweat drops hardened on the deceased body and eyes were held tight together by tears. A long cut was sewn through her torso, ripping the fashionable shirt and staining it with pure crimson._

_Standing by the female pair was a crouched and frozen corpse. Sand colored hair whisked across half of the face and a strange brow shape was present on the dead body. Gashes were placed all throughout its back and part of it's left ankle bone stuck out from on top of the skin, jarring the sight of raw bones._

_Yet, that was not the only bones that could be seen. It looked like a dog's paradise, with little clippings of bones tossed through the ground. Some were broken and a small fencing sword and flute lay chattered into pieces by a cracked skeleton head, whose jaw bones had been struck it an open position._

_Scattered, just at the bones were, there were pieces of metal lying sadly on the ground. Some pieces of flesh clinged to them, but most were barren and cracked, with obvious evidence of a forced crack and breaking. A wild flock of blue hair stuck tightly to one, clinging onto the last breath of life._

_Finally, two mossy raven haired teenagers were lost in the abyss of darkness and death. One had curly brown hair that shielded its face from the decaying and harsh rays of the sun._

_Yet the other had short brown hair with a ring of a tan line around the crown. This body was horribly endured, with its arms reaching twice the normal length, bending across the fellow dead with a sad embrace. The neck was twisted and legs were bent in a circular motion, seeming as though there were no bones left to break. But above the deformity, large slashes embedded their way into his back, staining the lanky and pale skin with rivets of crimson liquid._

_Suddenly, a tall shadow grew over the corpses, the sun making it seem much larger than it appeared. A mossy green top could be seen, rearing in the bright sunlight. Bloodied swords dangled off of his hip, with the scent of death still lingering on them. His tan hands were died a dark red – the mark of bloodshed swarming over him._

_He only stood over the figures for a second, before swiftly turning his back to the cemetery that formed before him. A white jacket flowed around his back, with the crude words of Justice scrawled across. Shadowed eyes hid underneath a black bandana, but a trace of a smile could be found on the lips._

_The mossy topped man looked casually up to the sky, a hint of a smirk lining his features. The wind blew sharply through his hair and rattled his swords. Yet the jangling of celebration was heard asking, nothing more than one word. "Why?"_

"_Why?"_

Zoro awoke with a sharp movement, his head trusting forward, wrenching his arms from their comfortable position. He gasped heavily for a moment, trying to take in his surroundings. A wide expression swept across his face as he shifted around, trying to get his bearings. He couldn't tell if he was still dreaming or if he had come back to reality.

He felt his chest heave, stretching scars against tight toned muscles across his body. He ran his hand softly through his mossy top, just like the one he had seen in the dream.

With an unsure expression he slowly found his bearings. He gazed out across the sea, seeing a deep blue surround him. This brought an odd peace to his rapidly beating heart.

The sky blended slightly with the sea, blurring the edge of reality to Zoro. He ran his massive hands roughly through his hair again, closing his eyes as he felt himself calm down.

_It was that dream again._ Zoro thought with a pang of annoyance. _That's the fifth time this week. Shit, what does it mean?_

He casually looked over the side of the crows nest, feeling the wood wane comfortably under his weight. He figured it must have been noon, with the ruckus down below. He saw Chopper chasing Frankie, Usopp with hot red eyes- probably from a failed, or successful, invention, and Robin was in the corner with her eyes pressed determinedly into a book.

Zoro looked down with a small smile on his lips. They were definitely a wild bunch, everyday was unforgettable with them.

_But…they died._ He thought solemnly, as the dream flashed back to his mind. Images of his dead nakama swarmed his brain. Their disfigured and broken bodies made Zoro shift nervously on the deck. _It was just a dream. Just a damn dream._ He though dismissively.

"Oiy! Shitty swordsman!" A voice rang out from below. Zoro clenched his teeth and felt his eyes roll back at the sound.

"What do you want?" Zoro yelled back over the side of the railing. His voice carried gently across the boat and sailed through the air. He peeked over the edge again, seeing a blonde figure staring up at the crows nest at him. It was Sanjii.

"We need you to go into town for us." Another voice shouted up at him. An orange haired lady stood next to the cook, her hands on her hips and a sense of demand in her eyes.

Zoro stood up, flinging himself off the top of the crows nest, landing softly on the ground below.

"We have ladders for that, you know." Nami said sharply, seeing a small dent that Zoro had made in the wood from his leap. Zoro just shrugged and wiped a little sleep out of his eyes.

Nami tapped her foot impatiently. Zoro made a large yawn in her direction, seeing Sanjii's eye twitch slightly from under the blonde locks, he exaggerated it.

"Oiy! Listen to what Nami is saying!" The cook glared Zoro, who shot him a sharp look in return.

Yet when Zoro looked at Sanjii he didn't see the normal love sick man he was used to. Dirt hung roughly all over his skin and blood spotted from all over the body. His leg suddenly turned limp and Zoro noticed a fragment of raw bone sticking out from under the skin. Blood leaked all over his shirt and a cuts and matted mud stuck to him.

Zoro's eyes widened when he saw more blood draw across the back of Snajii's shirt, with precise marks of a sword.

Zoro furrowed his brow and flinched back, his hands shooting directly to his precious swords. The clasped tightly on the hilt before the image began to fade away.

"What?" Nami asked impatiently, noticing Zoro's strange movement to his sword.

"No-nothing." Zoro replied, his hand came off the hilt, unsteady and shaking slightly. The image faded more rapidly and soon Sanjii looked normal again. His white shirt was no longer died with his own blood and his ankle bone and found it's way back into his socket. _That's how he looked in the dream… Damnit…What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Stupid swordsman." Sanjii muttered as he headed back to the kitchen. The cuts on his back and disappeared, leaving a strong muscular frame. Zoro shook his head slightly, trying to wipe the dream from his mind.

"Anyways," Nami interrupted Zoro's thoughts. "We need you to go into down and get us some supplies."

"What? Why me?" Zoro asked, his forehead creased and a look of annoyance spread across his face. He was planning on training before anything else.

"Because you are the only one who isn't doing anything right now." Nami spoke with an air of authority, as though she was talking to a little kid. "Sanjii is cooking, Franky is fixing up the ship, Usopp is making a…

Zoro began to zone out as she went into a small rant about how unproductive he was being. His eyes started to glaze over and he noticed that she was beginning to shimmer slightly and her appearance started to change. Her normally, sleek and shiny hairdo grew darker and matted, with clumps of dirt and decay present. He saw a bright red cut begin to creep through her shirt, slicing her body down the middle.

He squeezed his eyes, wishing the dream away, refusing to believe that it was real.

"…And I have to figure out our next course. So…Zoro, Zoro, Zoro! Are you even listening to me?" Nami finished, her eyes set angrily on Zoro who had a heated look on his face, and filled with pain as his eyes were clamped shut.

Zoro peeled open his eyes, seeing the normal Nami again. He let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, I hear you. Do you have a list or something?" He asked calmly, even though inside he was unsure and worried about himself, but more over his crew.

_It was just a dream. Their alive. _

_-0-_

_-0-0_

_-0-0-0-  
_

Nami handed him a short little stub of paper with writing scrawled across it. It was a long list. Zoro let his eyes skim over the list, seeing food, metal, and some medical supplies. Finally his eyes rested on the word 'Beer' and he decided that he would go.

Zoro began to walk away from Nami, headed towards the town with the list crumpled in his hands. "Oiy, be careful." Nami said quietly. Zoro turned around, seeing the little ginger with a compassionate look on her face. However it quickly turned sharp and she continued. "Don't get lost or into trouble. I mean it Zoro!" She wagged her finger at him, and Zoro set his face into a frown and headed off into town.

He followed a beaten path down to the town, trying his hardest to stay focused on the village in the distance. A few times he felt himself wanting to turn astray, but soon knew better and found himself back on the right path.

A grand village revealed itself in front of him, with an array of shacks and small, quaint buildings. Each of these was clearly labeled and was built with a sheer red shade of brick that were stacked cleverly on top of each other. In the distance, he noticed a large government base and Zoro felt himself tighten and tense up.

The white building stood out amongst the darker business buildings. It was one of the largest government bases Zoro had seen. He tilted his head slightly as it reminded him of where he was once held before he met Luffy. It looked like a training ground, instead of a typical prison yard. Zoro pushed the thought of being concerned out of his mind and headed into the nearest shop.

The sign above the store said 'Medicines', labeled in a very neat handwriting, quite absurd for a doctor. Zoro pulled out the list, and walked up to the clerk. He pointed out all the items that he couldn't understand, assuming that they were the medical items.

The man at the counter shook slightly as he handed Zoro the bag a few minutes later. Of course he was shaking; after all, he was dealing with one of the highest bounties in the world. Zoro relieved the man by taking the bag and depositing a small bag of coins on the counter for the man. Zoro heard Nami's nagging voice in his head, _'We may be pirates but we're still going to pay for our things.'_ He always thought it was weird coming from her, since she used to be a thief.

Zoro left the store, a small ringing of a bell singling his exit. He wandered around for a little while, unsure of where to go next, feeling a small amount of pressure coming from the list. Unfortunately, Zoro took a few wrong turns and went down a couple strange paths that led him to the darker part of the village. It was still nice, as was the other buildings; however it had an unpleasant aura to it and Zoro found himself wondering how he got there.

After a while of stray turns and lost directions, Zoro found himself facing a dark wall, hung high with bricks which were stacked to the sky, blocking out much of the light.

"Hello." A voice said from the dark. Zoro flinched back, his hands quickly reaching towards his swords. A small chuckle surrounded Zoro and he let his eyes try to find the source of the noise.

A small man, with shoulders to broad for his figure stepped out of a dingy corner and into the light. Short brown hair stuck up in tufts and little wrinkles decorated the corners of his face.

"Who are you?" Zoro questioned bluntly, as he withdrew two of his swords, carefully lingering his hand over the last one in case of any sudden movements.

"My name is Sergeant Belial." The man said quickly. His hand folded on top of each other and he held them up to his face, arching them on the bridge of his nose. "And I have a proposition for you." He smiled darkly, revealing a pair of white teeth that stuck out from the dark exterior of the alley.

**Authors Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short. Enjoy! Review! The more reviews the faster I'll post!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fading away

Zoro shifted his weight uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. The alley quickly felt tense and Zoro tried to position himself. "Sorry, but whatever you're selling, I'm not buying."

"Ah, but at least let me suggest it you." Belial's eyes narrowed and his hands transferred down to his pockets, where they lay there, withdrawn from sight. In side his pocket, his fingers felt the cool touch of plastic and a small syringe tingled the tips of his hands. A strange smile grew across Belial's face, almost as though he already knew how everything was going to play out. "Would you be interested in joining the marines?"

An awkward silence fell across the alley. Zoro found his cheeks swell with laughter and a little escaped from his lips in the form of a snicker. "Are you kidding me? You know I'm a pirate right?" Zoro asked sarcastically, his mouth still in a joking smile but his eyes were dead serious.

"Yes, we'll, I was curious to see if you would like to change sides while you still can." The man replied without missing a beat.

Zoro looked at the man, trying to size him up. "No. I'm good."

"That's the problem…" The man muttered under his breath quietly, not quite reaching Zoro's ears. "You are good, so why, Damnit why…" He cursed silently.

Time moved slowly between the pair. Zoro began to feel tense, and wanted to leave, or hurt the man. Nami said to avoid trouble, but in this case trouble was brought straight to him.

Belial bit his lip, and shot Zoro an angry look. "Very well. I apologize for disturbing you." He said loudly as he began to walk away from Zoro, with his back turned and his defenses down. Zoro just looked at the man curiously, biding his time to leave. The man walked out the alley and down a brightly lit hall.

_Should I…attack him? _Zoro asked himself, unsure of what to do. He decided to let the man go, it would be better if he didn't draw any more attention to himself. A few minutes passed since the man had left and Zoro decided to make his leave.

Zoro was unsure of which way to leave, so he decided to best way would be to follow the man out. He kept his guard up and held his swords high to his chest, protecting himself from any dangers that may appear.

As he rounded the corner he saw the bright aspect of the main street with shops and venders. Zoro looked carefully around, searching for any sign of the man. Since he could find none, he slowly sheathed his swords and left to go continue shopping.

Yet, just as Zoro sheathed his deadly swords, from high above the rooftops, Belial loaded a small gun with the syringe. He took a deep breath and held the gun steady, the scope focused on the back of Zoro's neck. With a sharp exhale, the syringe shot from the gun and spun threw the air, directly towards Zoro.

A small hissing sound filled the air. Zoro turned around sharply, but not quite soon enough as the syringe stuck itself tightly into his skin. The liquid quickly dripped out as Zoro's hand shot into the air, reaching to where the syringe had been only moments before. Within seconds, Zoro felt a burning sensation grow in his neck. He reached back, yanking out the small needle and throwing it harshly on the ground, where it shattered into small pieces.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Zoro swore under his breath as he tightly grasped his thick neck with his hands. A small amount of blood trickled out from underneath. _How could I have been so stupid? Damnit. Where is he? I'm going to kill him. I swear to god. _Zoro thought spitefully, at both himself and at the mysterious man.

Quickly, Zoro noticed effects from the needle tormenting him. His clear vision became swarmed with fuzz and little dots began to sink in around the borders.

_No. Shit. I am stronger than this._

His knees began to feel weak as the blood quickly stopped circulating to his feet. They collapsed and Zoro fell with it. His body crumpled against the side of a building, barely into the alley.

_Get up. I have to get up!_

Zoro tried to push himself up, but his arms turned a shade of white and he found he could no longer move them. His fingers grew numb and the rest of his body followed.

_Like hell I'm going to end here. Shit. Move! Why won't my body listen!_

His body fell numb and his head slumped back against the cold concrete wall.

_Shit. Where the hell is my crew when I need them?_

The world faded from Zoro's vision, his eyes closed and all he could see was darkness.

_Where's Luffy? And Nami? And Frankie? Hell even Usopp would do…_

_I can't move anymore. Where are you.. Luffy?_

_Damnit._

Zoro fell limp, his body exhausted against the brick. His thoughts faded away and he slipped into a remote state.

Belial recklessly jumped down from the top of the building which he was perched at. His feet hit the ground heavily and he took a deep breath, his eyes bearing a wide smile.

"Oiy! Marimo!" A sharp voice rose out distinctively from the market.

Belial froze, his feet rooted to the ground as the voice grew louder and closer. He recognized it, having heard it before from a recorded report.

"Show your self shitty swordsman!" The cried once again. "Damnit. Zoro!"

_I'm here. I'm here!_

"Making us all worry." The voice muttered under their breath. He passed the corner, a sight of blonde hair slipping away from the cracks. The body moved on, not even looking back to the alley where Zoro lay slumped over.

_Shit. What's happening to me?_

_Come find me! I'm still here you…shit…cook._

Zoro felt his mind growing dim. Images slowly appeared in front of his minds eye, pictures and glimpses of his friends and his life. Kuina trailed by, slowly.

_No, Damnit don't go!_

A small picture of Robin and Nami, holding a few drinks in their skinny fingers, flashed by. However it soon disappeared into a darkness, lost to Zoro.

_Wait. Come back…Whoever you are._ Zoro cried out in his thoughts. They seemed to familiar but he couldn't remember them anymore.

Usopp and Chopper and Frankie and Brooke took center stage in the next picture. They had little sticks emerging from their nostrils and they were laughing around, having a good time. However, that picture also vanished.

_No! Don't take them away!_ Zoro's mind shouted as the people faded away, along with everything Zoro knew about them.

A picture of Sanjii appeared, his golden hair masking his one eye and cheeky smile on his face. Zoro could hear his obnoxious voice, but it got quieter and quieter. Until his lips just moved, but eventually those also faded away from his mind.

_Why? Why are you all leaving me?_ Zoro screamed with confusion on the inside. He tried to think back to the other people. He tried to see their faces and the memories, but it was all black and filled with darkness.

Finally an image of Luffy appeared, with his hat tilted slightly and a goofy smile drawn across his face.

_Luffy. Shit, where are you?_

_Luffy. Damnit. I need you._

_Luffy. Help me._

_Luffy…_

_Luff…_

_Lu.._

…

…

And suddenly, pure silence filled Zoro's head, not even the sound of his heart beat or nakama could be heard. He felt lost and confused, unsure of anything inside of him.

A ringing filled his hears, bursting the head with a sharp, melodic sound. It grew and grew, expanding painful inside Zoro's head. Eventually, it was too much and walls inside of Zoro collapsed. His mind broke down and he fell quickly into a state of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: How dare I forget?

**Authors Note: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT FANFICTION! I PROMISE. Every day I literally tell myself I need to write the next chapter. Every day. But I procrastinate so bad I just don't do it. But since it's fall break I am going to try my very hardest to update all my stories. I will one day finish these, I promise!**

**Story time!**

Zoro lay slumped into the brick wall in the alley, the dirt and decay rubbing off on his shirt. His body was still and there was no movement behind his eyelids. Even his chest only lightly lifted in and out, showing that he was still breathing.

Belial pounded towards him, with a wild smile on his face and a gleeful look on his face. The slightly plump man looked down at his green haired catch with pride and greed

"Stupid shit-head swordsman." A voice trickled again down the ancient alley. Belial froze and tensed. He pressed his back up against the wall and cautiously turned his wrinkled head out too see the caller. A blonde haired and lanky man stood with a cigar in one hand and the other thrusted into his velvet pocket. Sanjii let out a slight puff of his cigar, a cloud of smoke and toxins exiting from his mouth with a sigh. "God, it even smells like his wasted booze ass over here." The chef said to himself, taking in a large whiff of the city air.

But something caught his nose, a tingling sensation. The smell of sweat and greased iron. Yet it was topped with a light smothering of alcohol. Sanjii took another sniff, avoiding the cigar smoke. He knew the smell- that familiar sweat drenched smell. It was old. It was putrid. It was Zoro. As a chef, his sense of smell was peculiar, being able to recognize anything from old fish, to fresh herbs, even to his crewmate. "Oiy, Marimo?" Sanjii called out once again.

Belial was frozen to the wall. Suddenly, he heard Sanjii's light shoes clod against the ground towards him. _Shit. I don't have the materials to deal with this pest!_ Belial thought anxiously, staring at his meagerly loaded self, only including a small hand pistol. The stout man clenched his jaw and glanced down at the unconscious swordsman with dismay. _You're a damn handful, you know that right?_

Regretfully, Sergeant Belial scampered off down the back way of the alley, fearing the approaching and unsuspecting chef. His escape proceeded with Sanjii rounding the dirtied corner. The chefs singular revealing eye grew wide at Zoro collapsed against the crumbling wall. Sanjii let out a small chuckle before bending down to pick up the exhausted swordsman. "You're no better than a drunken hobo." Sanjii remarked as he hauled the limp body back to the ship.

Belial watched as Zoro's black boots dragged across the ground away from him. He swore under his breath with a frantic displeasure. _Calm down old boy, calm down. This may work out for the better in the end. He will return eventually. Yes, that swordsman will find his way back to me whether he wants to or not._

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Oh Nami!" Sanjii cooed with a sick pleasure. The blonde haired chef waited outside the hull of the Sunny, holding the weakened Zoro over his back, as if he were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

"Hmmm…" Nami mumbled softly as she made her way over to the cook. She cocked her head to side slightly and gave Sanjii a bewildered gaze. "What did you do to Zoro! You moron! I just sent you to go find him to give him a few more items and you… you… well I'm not sure what you did but just look!" She spoke with a frantic and angry disposition.

Sanjii pulled out his best puppy eyes and looked sadly at Nami as he shifted Zoro down to the ground. "Oh my love, don't blame me! I found him like this in the alley."

"You what?" Nami questioned before shaking her head dismally. "Baka! He probably got himself drunk and passed out. And to think, I only let him out of my sight for a little while. Sheesh. Nothing but a child"

0-0-0-

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

*6 days later*

The pounding never really seemed to stop. It thumped and bumped against the corners of his head, bouncing off the walls of his mind- It rebounded and echoing through his mind, never leaving, never stopping. Thump. Thump. That is, until the sixth day when Zoro opened his eyes.

The light was blinding and harsh and first, causing the young man to squint hard as his pupils rapidly dilated and shifted. He let out a small groan. The light above him seemed to pierce straight into his brain, leaving him with a blinding pain and a sharp glare that ha saw when he closed his eyes. He braved the light again, fighting against the fresh pain that hit his eyes.

At first the sight was blurry, all that he saw were figures looming over him, their faces and features melted away. He blinked a few more times and saw them slowly draw into focus. Eyes, each worried with a strange mix of concern and relief. But they all looked foreign to him. There was something off about each one. His eyes rested gently on each one, scanning them over. A women with long black hair was the farthest away, her eyes tight and piercing. Another women was next to her with an annoyed look and bright orange hair, blinding the man when he looked at her for to long. A man with a long nose. A reindeer. The man paused for a second at the little animal. Tears were welling up in its eyes and its fur looked matted. He could hear it exclaiming things to the others, but his ears weren't conscious enough to understand the murmurs. His eyes continued to trail over the crew. A man with one eye covered by blonde hair and a sweeping eyebrow overhead stood over with a look of worry. This seemed wrong. Somewhere within the man a sense of camaraderie bubbled out when he saw the blonde haired cook. Finally, his eyes glanced over a childlike face with a straw hat ruffled over his hair. There was an ecstatic gleam in this boy's eye as he watched the man stir.

Then he began to hear the voices. Slowly they crept into his ears but all of the sudden there was a thundering commotion of voices filling the mans head. "Zoro…" "Well…" "…Food" "...Rest" "Hush…" The man could only catch glimpses of sound and the noise only increase the pounding headache.

And suddenly, the world snapped into focus. Every detail in the room stood out to the man and every noise became unbearably loud. The man sprang up from his cot, feeling the relief of his legs and the power behind him, as though he had forgotten them. There was a rush of noise following.

"Zoro, you need to rest! Lay back down!"

"What the hell were you doing in the gutter you drunken shit head?"

"Zoro please, lay down!"

"Did you at least get the spices? Where are they? Zoro!"

_Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. What's a Zoro?_ The man thought desperately. He looked up at the crew and the varying emotions each face carried. The man inhaled sharply and exhaled quietly, feeling his pulse rocket up and down in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_

The man glanced around frantically for any source of information. Instead, his eyes lead him to a small doctor's scalpel dangling off the side of the table next to the bed. The man eyed it briefly, contemplating the situation.

"Hey are you even listening to us?" A voice called out to him. The man snapped back and saw the orange haired women approaching him. Approaching, assaulting, asking, whatever she was doing it was lost to the man in his utter confusion. The moment she stepped towards him, the man lunged for the scalpel, gripping it tightly in his left hand. Without wasting a second he spun around, wrapping his right elbow over the girls head. He pulled her back, submitting her in a headlock. She let out a surprised gasp and growled in an angry tone "Zoro! What the hell are you doing! Let me go you buffoon!"

The man drew his scalpel to the women's neck and pressed it against her lavender scented skin. A little blood leaked out of her skin. That's when the small, wooden room erupted in shouts. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SHITTY MARIMO!" "ZORO! YOU'RE CONFUSED! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" "ZORO!" "ZORO!"

_Again with the Zoro! Who the hell is that?_ The man thought roughly. But he shook the thought out of his head.

"Nobody move." He shouted at the group.

"Just, just calm down…" The reindeer said- _wait… Reindeer? That thing can talk?_

The men ignored that thought as well. He was unsure of anything, and a talking reindeer had just been added to that list. He pressed the knife tighter to the pale women's flesh. Immediately, the reindeer stopped moving forward.

"I'm serious" The man said. There was a deathly look in his emerald eyes. They pierced the group and held them down. "Nobody move." He repeated.

Silence fell upon the group. Nobody knew what was going on and panic shifted through the air like a toxic poison. The man's chest heaved in and out, his heart pounding just as much as his head.

"Let me go!" The orange haired girl shrieked. She began to squirm and try to wriggle her way out of his grasp. But his strong arm held her place. The man tightened his arm's grip around her neck, leaving her slightly gasping for air.

"Zoro! What… are…you doing?" The exasperated ginger cried out.

The man just stared back at her with a blank expression. "What is that?" He asked.

"What.. is what?" She managed to ask.

"Zoro! What is that? Who is that?"

Silence again swept over the room. The reindeer mouthed a few words, amnesia, forgotten, memory loss. But the man paid no notice. He pressed the scalpel harder to her throat and asked again, with increased force. "Who is that?"

"It's you shithead." A voice said. The man turned to see the blonde haired man. He had a surprised expression riddled over his face and the lit cigarette in between his lips drooped downwards, nearly sliding off onto the floor.

"What?" The man asked again. He heard the blonde haired man. He wasn't even questioning what he said. He just needed to hear it again- To believe it.

"It's you, you stupid marimo!" The cook exclaimed with more passion and anger.

The man stood frozen. _It's me? That? That Zoro thing is me? _ The man thought. _No. That must be wrong. Sanjii must be mistaken. I'm not that… Zoro thing. I'm… wait, Sanjii? _The mans eyes darted from the floor and took a long look at the blonde haired man. _Sanjii_ he repeated mentally. He mouthed the words. It sounded familiar to his tongue. _Sanjii. Shit cook. Womanizer. Dart Brow_. Suddenly, a rush of words surrounding the man filled his brain. They sounded right and when he mouthed them, his lips seemed to know the curves of the word and his voice wanted to shout them out in a challenging tone.

"Shit… Cook." The man stuttered out. The crew stared at the man with a mix of wonder and sadness.

"Yeah..." Sanjii replied, his eyes turned downwards with a saddened expression.

_What? That man… Sanjii… Who is he? How do I know him? Zoro… What the hell is happening?_ Questions stampeded into his brain, leaving the man's temples throbbing and the headache came back at full force. Loud clangs and trumpets paraded in his mind. Horrifying squeals and screeching filled his thoughts. The world of reality faded and the man was left with the painful throbbing and only the screaming noises to focus on.

His hand dropped the scalpel and it fell to the floor. With the now free hand, the man gripped his forehead, pressing into it as if more pressure would keep his brains and thoughts in. He grunted against the pain which grew louder and louder, engulfing him in the madness of the sounds.

0-0

0-0

And then there was bang. A sharp jolt to bring the man back to reality.

The man let out a large grunt as his hands shot from his head to his crotch.

Nami wasn't going to just stand there, inches away from a maniac. The fearless women connected her high heels to the man's golden gates. Sometimes it takes pain to distract from pain.

The man flinched his eyes, feeling the pain shoot up his body. Suddenly, the only thing on his mind was getting out of there - Away from the people, away from the pain, and away from the noise. He felt the blood flow return to his legs and he quickly sprinted away from the room, pushing past a confused captain and the lady with raven hair.

He heard cries, screaming at him to stop- For somebody to explain. _I wish I could. I wish somebody would. _His legs pumped, turning down hallways and sprinting between confusing corridors.

Right turn.

Left turn.

Duck beneath a cobweb. Turn left. Through a doorway. Jump over the creaky spot to the left. Continue straight, dodge the broom laying across the hallway.

It all seemed so natural. Ever step and bounce again the wooden ground felt familiar.

The man's body was separate from his mind. His body followed the path without question, as if it were a daily habit. Every step seemed to already be forged in the mans bones, making up his muscle memory. Yet the man's mind questioned every movement. _How do I know where to turn? Why did I expect that door to be open?_ He thought as he rushed past a room that smelt of lavender and feminine shampoo. For some odd reason, the picture of the blonde popped into his head and the man couldn't help but smile. _But why?_

Finally, he felt his body come to a halt and turn into a room. It smelled of rust and sweat. Just being in the room calmed the man's body as he swung the door closed behind him, ignoring the shouts from the crew chasing after him.

There was a thin layer of dust over the floor. The room was bare, except for a hammock and a stack of weights piled in the corner, causing deep dents in the floor from their weight. The man walked over and trailed his fingers over their cool steel. They were sticky and felt tired and cold from lack of use. But there was a small dent on the ends from where the weights had been gripped. The man felt his hands drawn to them and his hand slipped over the finger creases in the metal.

His fingers melded perfectly with the indents. With a mumbled gasp the man pulled his hand away from the weights and backed up, stumbling into a small chest that had escaped his notice. His heart pounded, still unsure of the weights and even more confused now. But he carefully undid the latches of the chest, gently tossing the wooden lid open.

Three swords lay in perfect gleam in the chest. The man gingerly touched one of them, suddenly overcome by the urge to pull it out. The first sword was a magnificent white sheathing with a studding hilt. The man felt his fingers wrap around the hilt, which in turn, conformed perfectly to his grip. He carefully pulled the sword out and held it in his palm and closed his eyes. The sense of familiarity from the sword dripped into his veins, cloaking him in comfort.

But then the white hot pain returned. The sword fell to the floor as the man collapsed to his knees, pressing his hands to the side of his head. Fingers flawed with burning tips at the inside of his eyelids. His thoughts darted around his head and memories rushed in, filling the empty spaces with a sickeningly sweet stinging sensation.

The man let out sharp grunts, restraining the urge to scream. _Their mine. _He thought, fighting through the mental rush. _Those swords. Those weights. This room. This crew. Their mine._

He could feel it returning to his bones. His muscles tensed and contracted rapidly, squeezing his body back to how it used to be. His fingers clenched around mossy green hair, riffling through the strands. His toes curled and the balls of his feet sprang forward, lurching in the crevices of his boots.

_Their mine. I am Zoro. Nobody else. _His eyes peaked open through the scratching headache and looked down at the swords. _I hold those as the swordsman of this crew._ Suddenly, his mind darted back to the faces that loomed over him. _Nami, that witch whom I owe an unfair amount of money. Chopper, that worrisome doctor. Sanjii, that pain in the ass cook. Luffy- that child with an ignorance that has saved countless. That is my crew. How dare I forget them?_

He heard voices calling to him from the outside of the door. They were mumbled through the door but he heard Chopper proclaim something about amnesia. Nami followed with an angry rambling. The man let out a small smile, _how could I ever forget them?_

The man swung open the door lightly and the entire crew waited outside the entrance. Sanjii had a furrowed brow, his leg levitating slightly off the floor, ready to strike at any time. Nami looked more annoyed than afraid. Chopper looked concerned and Luffy stood behind them all, with a blank look, unsure of how to respond to the situation.

Zoro walked forward, ignoring the fighting looks of much of the crew and advanced towards Nami. She flinched backwards slightly, not sure how the man would react. Zoro's face dropped slightly but that didn't stop him. He wrapped his arms around the orange haired girl, slowly when he heard Sanjii growl behind him. Zoro squeezed the frail women into his arms and whispered into her ear with a sad look on his face "I'm sorry."

Zoro released the confused girl and walked past the rest of the crew. He gave Luffy of a regretful nod.

**Authors Note: Ick, short chapter. Next chapter… I have no idea. Eventually it will come, whether in a year or a month. Sorry, I know I'm horrible and lazy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Only In My Dreams

**Authors Note: 8 Months… I'm breaking records of laziness here**

There were a few glares, more of confusion than of angst or anger. Zoro could feel their eyes on his back. _Why, Why did I forget? Why did I act like such a bumbling fool?_

Yet after several days nobody questioned anymore. As with any event on the crew it would be masked in the shadows of the coming days. Fights were forgotten and replaced with new memories, new adventures, new shouts and screams from the rambunctious crew. Luffy and rest of the crew, with the exception of the worried doctor, forgot the threatening attitude which Zoro displayed. Maybe Nami remembered, in her nightmares in her fears, but she never mentioned it. Chopper on the other hand, pushed it off on exhaustion. He claimed Zoro overworked his body and his mind frantically fell behind. Chopper through out scientific claims but he knew there was something more to it, but he kept his voice silent. He would never admit it, but he was afraid of Zoro. That admiration of strength which he once held so dear had corrupted into fear- the fear of seeing Zoro at his worst, what he could do to the crew whether he was aware of it or not.

But Zoro knew there was more to it. His head aches were getting worse, but he held them to himself, squinting his eyes to block out the pain but only claiming it was the sunlight. Sleep no longer came as easily, only creeping in on the latest hours when his eyelids weighed of sunken bricks. Even the sweet sweat of working out became cruel to Zoro, exhausting and tired without rest. But it was more, he couldn't forget the event. He still saw Namis' eyes, with shrunken pupils and terror struck in the very corners. What was so strange, almost terrifying if the proud swordsman could ever dare to believe it, was how it was through some one else's eyes. Zoro could see the event unfold through the view of another. He could feel his hand, the cold sweat on nami's chest and neck, but he could not feel the control of his arm to rip it away. He saw the fear on the eyes of his crew every moment when he saw their faces. No longer did he pick meaningless fights with Sanjii, for every time that curly browed man showed his face near the swordsman, Zoro saw pity and confusion in his eyes.

Yes, there was something more but amongst the headaches and lack of sleep he had no desire to find out what. And then the dreams began to happen again.

_The bodies lay littered across the ground, crumpled and thrown away, the belonging flesh blending into the dirt. Pale figures were lost in the dirt with bright red cuts drawing the attention away. Slashes were scraped across the bodies, deep-with malicious intent of death. Blood slowly oozed out of the wounds. Black dots were thrown across the bodies, the hardened blood leaving apparent traces of murder._

_A small hat in the corner fluttered uselessly in the wind, a strange sense of weakness embodying it._

It was the same dream every night. The same bodies of his crew. Zoro's mind eye shirked back at the dead bodies of his crew, wincing almost in physical pain at seeing his deformed friend.

Next the dream gazed over his departed friends.

_Several bodies toppled over, revealing their sun bleached faces and looks of anguish and fear. But mostly their displayed shock… and betrayal._

Open mouths and tears still stained the corpses.

_Suddenly, a tall shadow grew over the corpses, the sun making it seem much larger than it appeared. A mossy green top could be seen, rearing in the bright sunlight. Bloodied swords dangled off of his hip, with the scent of death still lingering on them. His tan hands were died a dark red – the mark of bloodshed swarming over him._

_He only stood over the figures for a second, before swiftly turning his back to the cemetery that formed before him. A white jacket flowed around his back, with the crude words of Justice scrawled across. Shadowed eyes hid underneath a black bandana, but a trace of a smile could be found on the lips._

_The mossy topped man looked casually up to the sky, a hint of a smirk lining his features._

Yes, Zoro thought, my hair. My figure. The thought of doubt about whether that figure was him had faded away every time the dream resurfaced. It was his hair, thick in the spots where the moss had grown from sweat and thin in the tight curls where Zoro would pull at it in frustration.

His head began to pound at this point. He was resting under the starry night under the soft lull of the waves. Sleeping in a twisted position up in the crows nest.

The white jacket of justice, so blinding white, even through the copious blood stains. It fit him perfectly. Tailored down to the finest thread. It flowed right over his chest and shoulders without a single stretching seem. It was made for him.

Zoro's pulse quickened, his heart raced against his chest as his head began to pulse in time. Thumping, slamming against the walls of his mind.

His face wasn't quite blank. No, the mossy green brows were greased and the eyes were bright and open, but there was no spark of desire in them. The lips were curled unnaturally at the corners and the tan skin adopted a pink hue of sunburn on the creases of the eyes. It was his face, every pore and inch of skin was his. But it was not his smile of joy, or accomplishment, or pride.

Then the dream began to zoom out, something it rarely did. To Zoro's left was a man who looked grossly familiar. He had a stout figure, broad shoulders, and a wrinkled face that had been left out too long in the sunlight. So vaguely familiar, like he had been seen sometime recently, but Zoro could not place the face, the name, the man.

His head began to shriek, to seize and take deep breaths and find no air. His dream began to shake and in the realm of reality Zoro's body began to twitch, his head slinking down to the comfort of a wall.

Next the dream coasted over to the left of Zoro- Another man who was intensely familiar to Zoro. But he had seen this face a thousand times, in every dream and every nightmare that Zoro had ever had. The face, far too familiar to his own. The expression, far too familiar to his own. The man was far too familiar to him and it sickened him. A nauseous feeling overcame Zoro looking at the man and he urged the dream to move forward.

And move forward it did indeed, to a darkened shadowed hall. Light purged from the ground, illuminating barely the ground. The remainder of the world was black, swallowed by the negativity of light. Zoro stood there, helpless in his own dream, having never quite encountered this section of his dream world.

Footsteps marched forward, perfectly in time, ticking against the floor. Zoro looked but could barely make out the shape of the figure in the dark. Silence filled the darkened realm as Zoro found his own voice swollen and shut down. But he had no desire to talk, to speak any words to the mysterious being which stood in front of him.

Instead Zoro just stood there, listening to the humble breathing of the figure. In. Out. In. Out.

"Zoro." It spoke softly, the tone dripping disgust.

Zoro remained in silence but nodded, his body instantly responding to the voice.

"I'm disappointed."

His heart sunk. And suddenly the light from the ground shot out. The room swarmed in darkness. The figure vanished. Zoro was left alone in the darkness.

He wanted to scream out, to reach his hand out to the figure, to pull him back by the shoulders and bring him closer. To shout for him to wait, to come back, to not leave. But that didn't matter as reality loomed overhead.

Zoro awoke with a jolt, his body craning forward and his voice gasping for air, heart still pounding the throbbing in his head intensifying.

Cannons against his forehead

It screeched, high pitched tones which his ears ignored but his mind heard all too well and curled up inside, squeezing itself to keep the noise out.

Booms, pressing his eyes out his head.

Fingernails against the chalk dusted board of his mind.

"Make me proud." The voice said, this time reaching out into reality. Zoro opened his eyes from behind his palms, scouring the ships deck for the voice.

"What?" He choked out.

"Kill the pirate"

Then darkness fell in reality. Zoro felt the relief as his eyes closed the shocking noises against his head subsided. He weakly descended down the ladder, feeling his sword pressing into his side.

He wandered, without aim or purpose, yet knowing exactly where he was going. The foot steps were dark and heavy and his shuffle was dragged across the floor.

The boys room, filled with hammocks and dents from pillows tossed too hard against the wall. A drooling Luffy slept with his head hanging on the floor. Sanjii slept next to him with a beauty mask pressed against his faith. Usopp rested in an upper bunk, his arms drooping over both sides.

And then there was Chopper, so pettily fit into the oversized hammocks. A small snot bubble formed at the cusp of his nose.

And Zoro withdrew his sword, raising it above his head, preparing to plunge it into the sleeping, living, nest of fur that was his doctor.

**Authors Note: So… Not really feeling this story too much anymore. Read Darkness in Zoro. It's a lot better. I'm not big on the whole "looses memories" because it makes the characters so out of character. Not sure why I ever even wrote this story. Darkness in Zoro goes a lot more in depth of Zoro's character and shows an actual transition of his character. Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking around with this crappy story.**


End file.
